1. Field
The invention relates to search engine technology and specifically to search engines which utilize human searcher(s) or guide(s). A method and system is disclosed whereby a search request may be modified to become a triggered search request.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current search systems, a user may submit a request which may include words, phrases and/or other information. A user may receive a result responsive to a request. Likewise, a user may elect to receive a notification regarding information from various sources. For example, a user may receive an alert via text, email, or other forms of messaging when a specific trigger event occurs, such as a change in a stock price, a final or partial score in an athletic event, a news alert, etc. Such alerts may be received by selecting from a menu of items offered by various service providers such as brokerage houses, telecommunications providers, news services, etc. A user may subscribe to such services using various mechanisms such as a web service, a text message service, e-mail or other types of communication services.
However there is no known method or system whereby a person is able to obtain a response to an unconstrained request for information which is triggered based on an unconstrained condition. Currently a user must find a service which can provide the information desired and may then needs to find a service or resource which can provide triggered access to the requested information, which may not be available.
In light of this, a method and system whereby a user of search services may associate any search query with any trigger condition is needed.